


Distant Love

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco crying, Draco does a good thing, Draco has nightmares, Draco is a good boyfriend, Draco isn't very good at communication, F/M, Falling In Love, Feeling Unwanted, Girlfriend, Little bit of angst, Love, Lovers, Some Bleeding., TRIGGER WARNING: USING A SPELL TO "CUT" THE MARK OUT, The Dark Mark, boyfriend - Freeform, happy ending I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: Day 11: Lazy Sundays :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/ Evelyn Bello, Draco Malfoy/ Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Distant Love

_Lips brushed against her shoulder and cascaded down her back, stopping just before her hips._

_"Good Morning", Draco drawled, coming back up to curl around Evie's body, his arms wrapping around her waist. Evelyn giggled._

  
_"Well, good morning to you too", she teased pushing her hips back against his. Draco groaned before he was pushing his back to hers._

  
_"What? You want to stay in bed all day?" He asked. Evelyn shook her head and then looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend._

  
_"No, but I would like a relaxing day with you. Do you have to work today?" She murmured before she turned over to face him and kissed his nose. Draco shook his head while pulling her in closer._

  
_"I called today off last week", he murmured, nosing at her jaw, "I wanted a day with you too", he said with a twitch of his lips in a smile. Draco rested his chin against her forehead._

  
_"I'll go make some tea and breakfast for us", he said beginning to pull away; Evelyn smiled and sighed as she sat up. As she climbed out of bed, she reached for her silk robe hanging from the back of the door and pulled the sash tight around her waist. The smell of bacon wafted through their home and she smiled at the smell. Evie padded out of the room and into the kitchen, hugging Draco from behind. She snapped the band of his boxers against his hip and then pushed in front of him._

  
_"Go get a shirt on or something. You're going to get grease popped on you", she said knocking her hip into his. Draco pushed her hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck._

  
_"Okay, darling", he agreed before he walked off to the bedroom. Evelyn continued cooking the bacon and then she placed the cooked pieces on a plate with a paper towel on it._

  
_"Darling, have you seen my gray shirt?" He called from the bedroom. Evelyn laughed and then she was turning the stove off and heading into the bedroom._  
\----

  
It had been over six months since their last lazy day and Evelyn was beginning to feel as if Draco didn't love her anymore. He was becoming distant and staying longer at work-it left nothing to be desired and she felt unwanted. She sighed as she apparated home after working at St. Mungo's. She was just one of those workers who sat and listened to the ramblings of patient's who no longer had any thoughts. Her latest patients' were Frank and Alice Longbottom and they adored her for not having said much. She had been able to see Neville today along with his wife and one of Evie's friends, Luna. Luna had asked how she was doing and something must have been seen on Evelyn's face because Luna had rubbed her arm and gave her a sympathetic smile. Evie sighed as she set her work stuff down on the table and looked around. 

  
"Draco?" She called out, walking around the house. She frowned-he should have been home by now. Evelyn sighed and then put her work stuff away and made sure their house was picked up before she went into the bathroom; she turned the shower on, rubbing at her face. As the steam enveloped the room, she watched her reflection in the mirror; there were dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks looked a little sunken in. Evie pulled her clothes off and then climbed into the shower, groaning as the hot water hit her aching muscles.

  
"Darling?" A muffled voice called from behind the door, knocking quietly. 

  
"I'll be out in a minute", she called out. Evelyn felt her anxiety rise up in her throat at having to talk to her boyfriend about how she was feeling.   
Twenty minutes later Evelyn was stepping out of the bathroom, steam following in her with her towel wrapped around her body. Draco was sitting at the table, a tumbler of scotch in his hand with his tie loosened around his neck. He looked tired and upset; it broke something in Evelyn as she walked to their shared bedroom. She pulled on a spaghetti strap and some short bottoms, heading over to her boyfriend. Evie perched herself on his thigh and leaned against him, smiling faintly as his hand slid up her back. 

  
"Darling...Have I done something? We are not okay and I want to know what I've done for you to stop loving me?" Draco spoke, setting the scotch down. Evelyn was surprised at his words before her eyebrows knit together.

  
"I thought you had stopped loving me. I didn't understand why you wanted to spend so much more time at work. You stopped spending time with me, Draco. We haven't been intimate in over six months...You've barely told me you loved me and you haven't touched me like this in so long", she said leaning closer into his touch. Draco's eyebrows pulled forward and he looked surprised. He leaned up quickly, holding her closer. 

  
"Have you been thinking that this whole time?" He wondered, pulling her legs so she was straddling his hips in the chair. Evie lowered her eyes and then nodded gently. 

  
"Well, I can't have you go thinking that now can I?" Draco questioned, giving her an Eskimo kiss. Evelyn turned her head away but before she could look away completely Draco grabbed her chin. 

  
"Evelyn", he said. Evie brought her eyes up to him, shocked; Draco never used her whole name. 

  
"Sit here", Draco demanded, picking her up and setting her down on his chair before getting on his knees before her. He took both of her hands in his. 

  
"Darling, you're so intuitive and yet you couldn't figure out why I was working more?" Draco inquired; tightening his hands on hers. Evie shook her head, feeling the tears in her eyes. 

  
"Baby, the reason I've been working so much is so I can do this", he said bringing a small velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it and Evie stared, her eyes darting from the ring to his soft, grey eyes. 

  
"Draco, I"-"No, let me speak first please, darling", he said. Evie nodded and gave him an encouraging smile.

  
"I've loved you ever since we got together our sixth year at Hogwarts and we've been together for several years now. I want you there, by my side for the rest of mine. Will you marry me?" Draco asked, looking up at her. Evelyn sniffled and then wiped at her eyes before she slid down onto the floor, wrapping one arm around her neck and bringing him into a soft kiss with the other. 

  
"Yes", she murmured with her lips pressed against his. Draco pulled back for only just a moment to slip the ring onto her finger. She admired it for just a minute before she was leaning up to kiss him again. Draco picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. He laid her down and then curled around her, sliding his hand up the bottom of her shirt to touch the skin of her stomach there. 

  
"Evie, please don't ever think that I don't want you or love. I've loved you for a very long time. Even when I was blatantly making bad decisions", he said before he touched at his arm where his dark mark use to be. Evie took his arm and traced her fingers across the faded black. It had been slashed through-Evelyn remembers that night.

  
\-----

  
_It had been a few years after the war and Evelyn had come home to Draco and found him in the bathroom; tears ran down his face as he continued using a spell to try and cut the mark out of his arm. It wasn't working as the blood ran down his arm and Evie ran to him, disarming him. Draco recoiled as if she had struck him and Evelyn pulled him into her arms._

  
_"Honey...what's going on?" She murmured, using her wand to heal the marks as best as she could. He sobbed in her arms._

  
_"I hate this...I still have nightmares, Evelyn...I didn't care about anyone else but me. I wanted to hurt the others", he said between sobs. Evelyn shushed him and looked at his arm; it was no longer bleeding and it was scarred over though you could still see the faint black mark there. Draco's sobs subsided and he go to his feet shakily._

  
_"Come, darling", she said taking him to their bedroom. She pulled his shirt and pants off, getting him comfortable before tucking the blanket around him and climbing into bed next to him. Draco clung to her, burying his face in her neck._  
\-----

  
"You were making some pretty stupid ones, yes", she answered. Draco laughed and then lifted her shirt to kiss her stomach, biting her playfully. She swatted at him. 

  
"Draco Malfoy!" She exclaimed in surprise and then she curled her finger at him. 

:I would like to be kissed", she said. Draco smiled and pulled himself up to lean over her and press a soft kiss to her lips. Evelyn returned it, pushing his hair back from his face. 

  
"I love you", she said when she broke the kiss. Draco's smile was radiant as he pressed another quick kiss to her lips. 

  
"I love you too, Evie", he whispered. Evelyn stretched out under him and pulled his body on top of hers before she admired the ring. 

  
"It's beautiful...White Sapphire?" She questioned. Draco nodded and then kissed her hand before brushing his lips over her knuckles. 

  
"Your favorite...You mentioned it to me a few times", he said leaning his face into her hand as she brushed her fingers across his cheek. 

  
"You always listen to me", she said gently. Draco hummed in agreement as his lips skimmed over all the areas of her skin he could reach.

  
"Always", he promised before kissing her knuckles and then leaning down to press kiss along her neck and chest. 


End file.
